


soothe your soul

by sunset_oasis



Series: Rhythms of Love [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, damn i want a massage right now, theo is an engineering student and pansy shared an apartment with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: When Theo's roommate Pansy thought that he's overworking himself and needed to relax, she brought home a solution to solve this problem.  Agorgeousone, in fact.





	soothe your soul

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 

He was just in the middle of debugging his Java program, scrolling through all the log messages the compiler spouted, when his roommate's sharp voice cut through the music flowing out of his headphone. Theo paused his playlist, cutting short of Alex Turner's voice, and took the headphone and stared at Pansy, "What?"

She folded her arms across her shoulders, and Theo noticed that she was wearing her new dress that she bought last weekend – he suspected she must've just come back from her date with Astoria Greengrass. "Have you been working on that wretched project of yours all day  _again_?" Pansy demanded.

Theo shrugged – immediately feeling some long-built tension releasing from his shoulders – and said, "Maybe. So what?"

She glared, "I'm pretty sure that's qualified as overstressing. And your posture – I'm pretty sure it's bad for your back and shoulders, curving forward like that with your shoulders tense –"

He rolled his eyes, "It's not going to kill me, Pans."

Pansy narrowed her eyes dangerously, though Theo wasn't in the least bit worried. He'd grown up with her, after all, and she might've been able to intimidate other people, they knew each other too well for that.

"You're the worst, Theodore Nott," she huffed, and with an irritated sigh, she turned around and headed towards the direction of the kitchen.

Theo chuckled, slightly amused, and went back to work.

He wasn't sure how long later it was when Pansy's left their apartment and came back again, with an extremely handsome guy in tow. Theo blinked, slightly unfocused at first, and then simply stared in amazement as the guy walked closer. He was tall, and walked with some kind of graceful elegance. His chocolate dark skin was smooth and beautiful, like some kind of artwork. On top of that, Theo noticed that he's got  _amazing_  cheekbones.

The guy noticed that Theo was staring, and gave him a  _smirk_ , a smirk that's somewhat arrogant and Theo loathed arrogant people but – damn it –

"Blaise, Theo. Theo, Blaise." Pansy introduced them with a wave of her hand, seemingly not to notice the small exchange between them. She looked at Theo, "He's Astoria's friend.  _And_  he gives great massage."

"Um. Okay. So?" Theo stared at her, bemused.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "You're really smart at math and coding and stuff but literally clueless when it comes to more important things."

Theo wanted to ask her whatever are the 'more important things', but didn't get the chance to as she announced, "I've decided you apparently need massage."

He blinked at her. Twice. His first thought was that okay maybe a massage would be nice, his shoulders were kind of aching after nearly staying in the same tensed up position as he typed for hours now. But then his second thought was that ' _wait to this extremely beautiful guy is going to give me a massage wait no what's Pansy_ _ **thinking**_ _—_ '

"So," Pansy concluded smugly, "I'll leave you two to it."

 

* * *

 

"You need to relax, Theo," Blaise drawled, there was something musical about his smooth, amused tone that made Theo want to shudder. Especially the way Blaise said his name.

 _Well,_  Theo thought to himself.  _If Pansy wanted me to relax, she should've have at least bring someone who isn't so_ _ **gorgeous**_ _so it won't make me all nervous when he's_ _ **literally touching**_ _me._

There was one thing Pansy was right, though. Blaise did give good massages. Even if Theo's mind might disagree with it, his body was gradually relaxing and he could feel the tension sipping away as Blaise's fingers dug into his shoulders – and it felt  _heavenly_.

"Ah, this is better," Blaise murmured, and Theo felt his breath hitch. Blaise's voice was low and smooth and it only added to the heavenly experience Theo was feeling right now.

"Um, thank you?" He replied, before chastising himself of how he should've come up with something clever to say. Blaise just laughed, and Theo suddenly felt weak.

He was so,  _so_  utterly screwed.

Ah well, if this was going to be Pansy's solution to his bad posture and overstressing or whatever, she had just provided Theo with an incentive to  _not_  change his way …

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com)


End file.
